after hours
by Lilli89
Summary: Nichtsahnend möchte Spencer mit den Kollegen den angehenden Fall besprechen, als die BAU ein Anruf vom Jugendamt erreicht. Ein 12 jähriges Mädchen soll seinem Vater vermittelt werden. Zum Entsetzen aller passt die Beschreibung auf niemand geringeres als Reid. Um das Chaos perfekt zu machen hat es die Kleine mächtig in sich und passt so gar nicht in das Leben des jungen Doktor...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir weder die Charaktere der Serie, noch ist das Geschriebene je passiert. Hannah und ihre Mutter entspringen meiner Fantasie. **

**Allgemeine Informationen: Ich bin bestrebt die Story regelmäßig zu aktualisieren. Da ich aber ein Neuling in der Kategorie bin und momentan an einer Schreibblockade leide, kann ich nicht garantieren, ob meine Handlung bei euch Zuspruch findet.**

**Ich bin natürlich gespannt, wie euch die Geschichte gefällt und würde mich sehr über Kommentare in Form von Kritik, Anregungen, Wünschen oder Verbesserungsvorschlägen freuen.**

**Bleibt mir nicht mehr, als euch viel Spaß zu wünschen**

**Und damit beginnt: Kapitel 1**

"Yes, there are monsters and it's okay to be afraid of them, but it's not okay to let them win and it's not okay to be one."

-JJ (criminal minds)-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Was haben wir?"

„Zwei junge Mädchen im Alter von 11 und 13. Ich würde sagen dass…"

Hotch konnte seine Worte nicht beenden, denn eine aufgebrachte Penelope Garcia stürmte in den Raum.

„Ihr könnt euch ja nicht vorstellen, was da gerade passiert ist."  
Obwohl das gesamte Team mehr als verärgert in ihre Richtung starrte, setzte die Blonde mit den bunten Haarsträhnen munter fort.

„Eben hat die Jugendfürsorge bei uns angerufen. Ein 12 jähriges Mädchen soll ihrem leiblichen Vater vermittelt werden, weil die Mutter gestorben ist. An sich ja nichts Außergewöhnliches, wenn die Personenbeschreibung nicht derart genau gewesen wäre. Mir ist das fast ein bisschen peinlich, aber der angebliche Vater sieht genauso aus wie du. Auch der Name passt", deutete sie auf ihren Kollegen Reid.

Perplex ließ Spencer seinen bisher in den Händen gehaltenen Stapel aus Büchern fallen.

„So ein dummes Versehen. Diese Vermittlungsstelle scheint dich eindeutig mit jemandem verwechselt zu haben. Ich meine, du und Vater", lachte Garcia und wollte längst wieder im Nebenraum verschwinden, als die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf dem angesprochenen FBI Agenten ruhte, der nun deutlich an Farbe verlor.

„Spence? Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist kalkweiß."  
Garcia die sich noch einmal zu ihren Kollegen umgedreht hatte, veränderte ihren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sag jetzt nicht, an der Sache ist etwas dran?"  
Spencers Lippen begannen zu zittern, während er vor Nervosität den Kaffee in seinen Händen verschüttete.

„Wie heißt denn die Mutter?"  
Die Profiler sahen den Jüngeren aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
Der junge Doktor lächelte gespielt.

„Nur rein aus Interesse. Ist eine Routinefrage. Das wird sich sicher schnell aufklären."  
Mittlerweile legte auch Penelope die Stirn in Falten.

„ Amanda- Sophie Morlton. Sie ist vor einigen Tagen an Krebs gestorben."  
Spencer wich nervös den Blicken der Anwesenden aus, während er sich innerlich zu beruhigen versuchte. Genauso hieß seine damalige, erste große Liebe. Aber dennoch. Wer sagte schon dass das Kind von ihm sein würde? Hatten sie überhaupt…?"

„Sie werden in einer halben Stunde hier sein. Bestimmt lässt sich die Sache schnell klären."  
Wie bitte? Hier? Reid schien seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Er bekam einen knallroten Kopf, weil ihm das Blut in den Schädel stieg.  
Die Sache war ihm furchtbar unangenehm. Aber bis dato war er der festen Überzeugung, dass es sich tatsächlich um eine Verwechslung handelte.  
An Konzentration auf den anstehenden Fall war trotz allem nicht zu denken.  
Sein Tag war ab diesem Moment gelaufen.

Doch es sollte noch schlimmer kommen…


	2. Chapter 2

Eine Nerven raubende Stunde später wurde Reid unter Hotchs vorwurfsvollen Blicken zu Garcia gebeten.  
Er wurde von einer jungen Sozialarbeiterin begrüßt, während hinter ihr ein blondes Mädchen zum Vorschein kam.

In diesem Moment sah er sie zum ersten Mal. Den Teenager, der sein jetziges Leben erheblich ins wanken brachte.  
Sie hatte dunkle Augen, schien schmächtig gebaut und ihr welliges Haar bildete einen regen Kontrast zu ihrem schrillen Kleidungsstil. Rein äußerlich wäre sie wohle eher als Garcias Tochter in Frage gekommen. Aber tief im Inneren ahnte Reid schon jetzt, dass die Sozialarbeiterin nicht gelogen hatte. Obwohl er das selbstverständlich nicht zugeben würde oder wahr haben wollte.

„ Dr. Reid? Ich hatte mit Ihrer Kollegin telefoniert. Das hier ist Hannah Morlton", stellte er die Anwesenden einander vor.  
Allein die Tatsache, dass ihn die Mitarbeiterin an einem der Besprechungstische sitzend mit einem festen Händedruck begrüßte, den er mit dem jungen Mädchen wiederholte, trieb Reid weitere Schweißperlen auf die Stirn.

„Ich weiß, dass sie von Ihrem Glück nichts wussten und es tut mir auch sehr leid, jetzt hier mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Aber unter der Privatnummer war niemand zu erreichen und wir müssen unseren Vorschriften nachgehen."

„Moment, steht das denn jetzt schon fest?", fragte Garcia mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, ehe nun auch Spencer aus seinem Schockzustand erwachte.

„Stopp, stopp, stopp."  
Reid schüttelte wild mit dem Kopf.

„Ich will jetzt hier nicht unmenschlich erscheinen. Aber zum einen finde ich es schon sehr fragwürdig, dass Sie mich hier einfach auf meiner Arbeit aufsuchen. Und zum anderen würde ich gerne einen Vaterschaftstest veranlassen. Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst. Außerdem wüsste ich, wenn es Nachwuchs gibt."

„Habe ich doch gesagt. Der will mich auch nicht haben", meldete sich nun zum ersten Mal das junge Mädchen zu Wort und verschränkte genervt die Arme vor der Brust.  
Die Sozialarbeiterin wandte ihren Blick von Hannah ab, blickte dann wieder auf Spencer.

„Natürlich werden wir die Angelegenheit zunächst prüfen lassen. Aber laut der Unterlagen sind Sie eindeutig als Hannahs Vater ausgewiesen. Sie sind der Sorgeberechtigte. Amanda Morlton hat in den Unterlagen Ihren Namen vermerken lassen."  
Spencer sah die Anwesenden mit nach oben gezogenen Augenbrauen an. Garcia hatte es förmlich die Sprache verschlagen und auch der Rest der BAU steckte bereits die Köpfe zusammen, was ein leises Tuscheln zur Folge hatte.

„Ah, ja. Und wie soll das weiter gehen? Sie knallen mir das jetzt einfach so vor den Kopf und lassen die Kleine mit gepackten Taschen bei mir sitzen? Wie Sie sehen arbeite ich beim FBI. Ich gebe nebenher Gastvorlesungen an der Universität. Ich…"

„Mr. Reid. Sie sind derzeit der einzige Familienangehörige. Natürlich können Sie das Sorgerecht auch ablehnen. Aber das sehen wir im Normalfall als letzte Instanz. Und laut unseren Anweisungen sind wir verpflichtet Hannah vorerst hier bei Ihnen zu lassen."  
Reid atmete tief ein und aus, während ihn das Mädchen mit verachtendem Gesichtsausdruck musterte. Ihre anklagenden Blicke jagten Spencer eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Wollen Sie es nicht wenigstens für ein paar Tage versuchen?"  
Spencer schluckte schwer, nickte nachdem einige Minuten vergangen waren.

„Wenn es nicht anders geht. Sorry, das muss ich jetzt erst einmal sacken lassen."  
Nach ein paar weiteren Informationen von Seiten der Sozialarbeiterin, samt des zugehörigen Testverfahrens trennten sich ihre Wege vorerst und sie ließ den Teenager zurück.

„ Gut, dann hören wir spätestens morgen voneinander."  
Müde legte Hannah ihren Kopf auf den Tisch, während Spencer die Frau zum Ausgang begleitete. Natürlich nicht ohne den Hintergedanken, ungestört mit ihr reden zu können.

„Und Sie rufen sofort an, wenn Sie die Ergebnisse haben?"  
Die Sozialarbeiterin nickte bestätigend, drehte sich dann auf halber Höhe noch einmal zu ihm um und lächelte verlegen.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin. Machen Sie sich keine Hoffnung. Unsere Systeme irren sich nicht. Wenn Sie wirklich mit Amanda Morlton zusammen waren und darauf schließe ich aufgrund Ihrer Reaktionen, dann gibt es nur wenige Zweifel."  
Reid atmete schwer ein und aus.

„Ja, aber was ist, wenn sie diese Geschichte nur erfunden hat? Im Prinzip kann das jeder behaupten. Eine Statistik besagt, dass es allein in Amerika 60 000 Fälle von gefälschten Vaterschaften gibt. Männer, die der festen Überzeugung sind, dass sie das besagte Elternteil sind und letztendlich ein Kukuckskind groß ziehen. Von der Dunkelziffer ganz zu schweigen."  
Die Frau sah dem FBI Agenten skeptisch entgegen.

„Dr. Reid, würden Sie sich so etwas einfach ausdenken?"

„Nein, aber ich bin auch nicht Amanda Morlton."

„Wir werden die Sache klären."  
Damit wandte sie sich ab, stakste auf hohen Absätzen durch die Tür…

„Hannah, wir müssen reden."  
Aufgebracht zog der FBI Agent das blonde Mädchen mit den bunten Haarsträhnen in den Nebenraum.

„Wird das jetzt ein Verhör?"  
Reid suchte nach Worten.

„Nein, ich möchte ungestört unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen", gab er ihr zu verstehen, während sie sich mürrisch an den Tisch des Nachbarzimmers setzte, an dem normalerweise Geständnisse in Mordfällen abgelegt wurden.  
Nur widerwillig ließ sie sich auf den Vorschlag ein, musterte den Profiler mit rebellischem Blick. Ihre komplette Haltung strahlte Ablehnung aus.

„Warum? Sie wollen mich doch sowieso nicht bei sich haben. Das was hier gerade passiert ist Ihnen doch völlig egal."  
Spencer nahm auf der anderen Seite des Tisches Platz, suchte verdattert nach Worten.

„ Das stimmt so nicht. Ich bin einfach völlig überfordert. Ich meine, was läuft hier eigentlich? Ich stecke gerade mitten in einer Besprechung und dann kommt diese Frau und behauptet, dass ich seit über 12 Jahren Vater einer Tochter bin. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was ich noch denken soll. Ich meine, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass so etwas passiert ist derart gering. Die liegt bei eins zu zehntausend. Wenn man die Anzahl der Spermien auf die Meiose bezieht und das Quantum der einzelnen Zellen berechnet, ist das ein unglaublicher Zufall."

„Was?!"  
Völlig perplex sah Hannah den Älteren an, bevor sie schmatzend ihr Kaugummi zerkleinerte.

„Sie sind total der Freak, oder? So etwas wie Einstein."  
Das Mädchen strich sich unsicher eine grüne Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, ehe es die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
Ihre Jeans war in Kniehöhe von Löchern übersät, die punkige Sweatshirtjacke mit dem Leopardenmuster harmonierte mit ihrem Piercing.

„Haben Sie wenigstens Zigaretten?"  
Geschockt blickte Spencer auf das Mädchen.

„Wie? Du bist doch erst zwölf?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, und?"  
Zu seinem Leidwesen sah sie ihm wirklich ähnlich. Obwohl man das offenbar nicht auf die inneren Werte beziehen konnte.

„Erzähl mir mehr von dir", bat Reid, den vorherigen Kommentar ignorierend, während Hannah nervös ihre Hände ineinander faltete.

„Krieg ich dann wenigstens ne Cola?"  
Er nickte zaghaft, hetzte angespannt in den Nebenraum, um ihr anschließend eine Flasche, samt Glas auf den Platz zu stellen.

„Okay, was wollen Sie wissen?"  
Er biss sich nervös auf die Lippen.

„Wann bist du zur Welt gekommen? Wie bist du aufgewachsen? Deine Interessen?"  
Sie grinste schief.

„Wollen Sie mein altes Freundschaftsbuch? Da kann ich mir die nächsten fünf Minuten sparen?"  
Er musterte sie mit vorwurfsvoller Miene.

„Schon gut. Dämliche Idee. Ich bin am 20. Oktober 2000 in Philadelphia zur Welt gekommen."  
Innerhalb von Millisekunden drehte Reid gedanklich die Zeit zurück. Im Januar des gleichen Jahres hatte er Amanda Morlton an der Universität kennen gelernt. Rein rechnerisch würde das Geburtsdatum durchaus übereinstimmen.

„Meine Mum hat mir nie von meinem Dad erzählt. Sie hat das Thema verschwiegen. Als ich dann 6 oder7 war und die ersten Fragen kamen, hat sie immer abgeblockt, ist nicht näher darauf eingegangen. Das einzige was ich aus ihr heraus bekommen habe, war die Tatsache, dass er angeblich weggezogen war und einen gefährlichen Job hatte, durch den er sich keine Familie leisten konnte."  
Spencer sank zunehmend in seinem Stuhl zusammen.

„Ich bin hier aufgewachsen. Sie hat als Literaturwissenschaftlerin in einem Verlag gearbeitet. Sie mochte Bücher, vermutlich weil die für sie genauso geheimnisvoll waren, wie sie selbst."  
Hannah nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas, bevor sie Spencer eindringlich musterte.

„In den letzten Jahren sind wir immer mehr aneinander geraten. Sie hatte einen Freund, mit dem ich überhaupt nicht zurechtkam. Er mochte mich mehr als sie. Wenn Sie wissen, was ich damit meine."  
Reid sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„ Er hat dich…"  
Sie verneinte abwertend.

„Nein, nicht ganz. Es belief sich auf Berührungen. Auf Bilder. Aber er war einfach ekelhaft. Als meine Mutter dann krank wurde, hat er sich natürlich verpisst. Da wo sie ihn am meisten gebraucht hätte. Sie hatte Brustkrebs im Endstadium."  
Reid schluckte schwer, sah dann ergriffen auf das Mädchen.

„Das tut mir leid."  
Hannah winkte ab.

„Wir hatten in den letzten Monaten vor ihrem Tod, kurz vor der Diagnose kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zueinander. Ich habe mich sehr distanziert, weil ich Greg nicht ertragen habe. Immer wenn ich nach Hause kam, saß er auch da.  
Und irgendwann hat es mich in die Szene gezogen. Mit mir als Punk kam meine Mutter überhaupt nicht zurecht. Dass ist erst die letzten Tage vor ihrem Tod besser geworden. Als sie mir von Ihnen erzählt hat."  
Spencer schnappte intuitiv nach Luft.  
In seinem Kopf lief gerade alles durcheinander und er hatte trotz seiner hohe Intelligenz arge Mühe seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„ Was hat sie dir über mich erzählt?"  
Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die sie verlegen weg blinzelte.

„Dass sie all die Jahre Angst hatte, mir die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Sie waren für einige Monate ihr Professor an der CalTech Universität. Mum meinte Sie wären überdurchschnittlich intelligent, vernarrt in Bücher, Naturwissenschaften und Philosophie. Sie haben mit ihr wissenschaftliche Vorlesungen, Museen und Ausstellungen besucht. Zuerst nur in den Seminaren und später mit ihr allein. Kurz darauf ist sie schwanger geworden, beinahe zeitgleich als Sie beim FBI angefangen haben."  
Spencer machte einen deutlich mitgenommenen Eindruck. Nur schwer konnte er begreifen, was da an seine Ohren drang.

„Sie hat bewusst den Kontakt abgebrochen. Sie hatte Panik es Ihnen zu sagen und gleichzeitig Angst Sie zu verlieren. Sie wollte kein Leben unter Verschluss führen. Ihr neuer Job hat sie verunsichert und die Schwangerschaft kam ungelegen. Sie wollte ihr Baby aber trotzdem behalten. Und dann hat sie sich für mich entschieden und die Stadt verlassen. Erst später ist sie wieder hier her gezogen. Es waren wohl harte Jahre, weil sie noch sehr jung war."  
Reid schloss resignierend die Augen, schüttelte mehrfach mit dem Kopf.

„Den hier sollte ich Ihnen geben", schob sie Spencer ein weißes Couvert entgegen, das er mit zitternden Händen öffnete.

Hannah lächelte traurig.

„Das ist komisch. Ich hab jetzt seit einer Woche versucht Sie mir vorzustellen und Sie sehen fast genauso aus, wie in meiner Fantasie. In Ihrem letzten Gespräch hat sie übrigens nicht schlecht von Ihnen geredet.  
Sie meinte, Sie haben sogar einen Doktortitel und mehrere Bachelorabschlüsse. Bis aufs Interesse für Literatur komme ich da mehr nach meiner Mum", erklärte ihm Hannah, während Spencer den Brief durchlas und nach dem Beenden regungslos den Kopf auf die Tischkante fallen ließ.

Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da las…


End file.
